Melodrama
by MmllePoulain
Summary: Bella has had enough of the melodrama created by everyone around her. Slightly AU. Bella is human, everyone else is vampire.


**A/N: This story is dedicated to Firelord Mee-Ya. Your sugar-high kind of affected me, and this is the result… **

**So I apologise in advance for the stupidity you are about to read.**

_**Disclaimer: As always, nothing recognisable is mine. I just like playing with other people's creations… and as long as people don't have problems with sharing, it's all good.**_

**Melodrama**

I stared in horror at the unreceptive face in front of me. _What had I done this time?_ Thinking back over the last few minutes, I tried to come up with an explanation. But I could think of nothing that would cause a reaction of this level. And I could think of nothing that could fix it.

Like an imbecile, I leaned back in my chair and just stared back, hoping that _something_ in my imploring, and somewhat pathetic expression would get through that impenetrable, uncaring exterior. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, that expression would raise enough sympathy, or pity, to stop ignoring me.

I slammed my fist down on the table. Perhaps I was a little more impatient tonight than I normally was. Maybe pushing for everything to happen at a faster pace was just too much. And now I was paying dearly.

But still, normally when something like this happens, I don't get _ignored_. It was absolutely unbelievable! There was no way that what I did could have caused _that _reaction!

Admittedly, we had been fighting a lot recently but there had been no need to just _shut-down_ like that. I had thought we were getting on relatively well, considering everything we had gone through together. We _could_ have worked things out reasonably. We _are_ firm believers in compromise after all. But apparently, today I was the only mature one in the room.

I hit the table again, hoping that this time, I would get a reaction. But still I got no response.

This was getting ridiculous.

Fed up, I decided that if this was the only reaction I was going to get, then there was no need for me to be so mature. Especially not if all I would get in return was even _more_ childish behaviour. _A girl will only put up with so much…_

Angrily, I stormed out of Edward's bedroom, and made my way to the living room. There, I found the Cullens, surrounded by copious amounts of baseball paraphernalia. It was barely recognisable! Under normal circumstances, this would have been a highly unusual sight. However, nothing about the Cullens could be called normal. And they are nothing if they aren't… enthusiastic. Besides, Alice had told me this afternoon that she had seen a storm coming. And naturally, no storm would be complete if vampires weren't able to _play baseball_. I had no idea what they thought they were planning to use all that _stuff_ for, but glancing at all the bags scattered across the floor, it looked like far more than they would need for one simple game.

Had I been able to play, my fury would no doubt have been of some use to my team… As it were, I was just a human, and therefore had no way to vent my frustrations. Believe me; it's hard to vent your frustrations _watching_ other people play baseball. And in my current state, I don't think my company would be very pleasant.

_Unless I could beat the shit out of that cocky bastard before we left._ That would definitely make me feel better.

Glancing around at the group before me, I saw that there were more than enough baseball bats, that hadn't yet been packed. I quickly formed a plan. It wasn't the most perfect plan in the world, but it was a desperate situation, and something needed to be done. If the dynamic of my relationship with The Unreceptive One didn't change, I didn't see that we would be able to do anything together anymore.

As I looked at the group assembled in the living room, I wasn't quite sure how to ask for their support in a situation so stupid. Finally I looked at Alice. And, wonderful person that she is, she just held up a baseball bat for me.

As I reached for it, she finally spoke. "Surely you two aren't fighting again, Bella. What happened this time?"

And _that_ was the real issue. The same thing happened _every time_ there was an argument. I would do something that was apparently annoying, or something that was "unsafe" or "dangerous." And I was sick of the reactions that this caused. So it was time for an attitude adjustment.

I sighed before mumbling to Alice that I had no idea what I had done this time. Then I turned and ran back up the stairs. Back to Edward's room. The bastard was going to die now. It was inevitable. We had had our last fight. It was the final straw.

I ran to the room, swinging the baseball bat above my head, but stopped in the doorway, to assess the situation before I began my assault. There, sitting serenely in the middle of the room, acting as if nothing had happened, was the cause of my fury.

In the beginning, I had thought that we might have been able to get along. How very wrong I was. We constantly fought about the most mundane things. I wasn't allowed to do anything before this ass approved it.

I had had enough. No amount of patience could get me through another encounter. And even though that bastard would feel no pain when I began my attack, it would definitely make me feel a lot better.

Slowly, I made my way forward. My first hit was going to be right in the middle of that stupid shiny face.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Really, I am. But you brought this on yourself. I won't put up with your melodrama anymore."

I closed my eyes, swinging the bat with as much force as I could muster. The satisfying smash, followed by the tinkling sounds of the shattered screen falling to the floor brought a smile to my face.

I really hated computers.

**A/N: **__**Geez… aren't **_**computers**_** melodramatic sometimes? It's ridiculous!**

**But, yeah… this is just me venting about technology. I frequently 'argue' with computers… and wish I would smash them to pieces. Unfortunately, I am not obscenely rich, and so I can't, which is a bit of a shame…**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had fun writing it…**


End file.
